


Before KRAL - Chapter Akane

by Nixority



Series: Before KRAL [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixority/pseuds/Nixority
Summary: Hi, my name is Nixority and this is my first go at writing! So please be kind!
Series: Before KRAL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209602





	Before KRAL - Chapter Akane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Nixority and this is my first go at writing! So please be kind!

** Before KRAL: Chapter Akane **

_ 'When you follow the path of destruction, can you  truly rest once your journey is complete? To which end, will you like the person that you've become?' _

_ ~ _

There is something beautiful about the tundra of Mantle. It's a wash of snowflakes that dance around mountains and land just to cover them nicely. It’s a shame that this can also make the perfect resting place for the creatures of Grimm. Animals that hunt from the pure sign of any negative emotion. 

"Just keep moving. Just keep moving. Just. Keep. Moving." Akane thought to herself as she dragged her two blades either side of her as if extensions of herself. Just as her brother Rory taught her. She would never forget. 

The scarring on the left side of her face becoming more and more painful as she drags herself further towards Mantle. The pain seems to get worse as she tracked on. She doesn't know what would kill her first; the Grimm that are sure to be lurking in the shadows, the blood loss, or the blistering cold once her aura that is protecting her out in the cold, lifeless tundra, has been fully depleted. She has to keep moving, getting to Mantle was her only chance to survive. 

"Just. Keep. Moving." Akane now muttered this under her short breath. Blood now paints the white canvas as she drags herself ever forward. This  cannot be the end. 

Akane stops, looking up at the night sky and picking up her sword on her right. Heavy, covered in red snow, she checks her reflection. Her bright blue eyes shine through the blade and she looks up at the night sky again as she drops to her knees. 

"Just...keep..." the girl in red now too weak to carry on collapses, her sword on the left dropping on the button that causes the ice dust to flow through it, but something went wrong and the dust just burst out from the sword into the sky, now beaming a bright blue light in the dark as her aura fades into red particles above her.

"Over here! Get the..." 

_**~ 2 Hours Earlier ~** _

“Come on Akane, over here! Get the weapons” Akane’s brother Rory bellowed at her. Rory is a natural born leader and Akane wants to take some notes from her brother, the huntsman in training. 

“It’s getting cold out here Rory”

“Hey now, aren’t you the one that wanted to come out here to see them?”

Akane stopped. He wasn’t wrong. The creatures of Grimm. She knows they are real and she knows they are out there, especially being a citizen of Mantle all these years, but she’s never seen one in the flesh. As much as she wanted to become a huntress like her brother standing in front of her, she wants to know what exactly she’s fighting. 

“Yeah, well hurry up and find one, we shouldn’t even be out here in the first place Rory, it's dangerous and you are still only a huntsman in training,” Akane said as she felt a cold chill race down her spine. The outskirts of Mantle  are no place for two kids. 

“You worry too much, and that’s the type of negative thinking that will bring a Grimm towards you. I'd say stop thinking like that ‘cause it would get you killed, but you do want to find a Grimm, don’t you?” Rory points his fiery swords towards the icy tundra, “Onward little sister. Let's go!” 

Akane follows her older brother into the white abyss, wondering how much trouble she would get in if their parents were still around. For as long as she can remember, it's just been Rory and her versus the world which wasn’t a bad thing, Rory taught her how to swing a sword, construct her ice dust infused sword and how to project her aura outwards to protect her from harm. But Akane always thinks about what happened to her parents, she can't even remember their names.

“Akane, stop moving,” Rory shouts quickly.

“What?’

“Don’t move.”

Akane looks in front of her brother, confused to see a shadowy figure with auburn hair, like her and her brother, standing before them. 

“Blaine,” Rory gasps.

‘Blaine?’ Akane thought. ‘Who the fuck is Blaine?

“Long time no see Rory Ritza. Oh, is that little Akane behind you? Oh, my how you both have grown,” the red-haired man replied in a voice that sounded so familiar. The man was not much older than Rory, possibly in his mid 20’s, there is no way this could be Akane’s father, so that just leaves a few options, but Rory seems to know this man somehow. 

“Akane listen to me very closely,” Rory is like a screaming voice inside of Akane’s head, his semblance allows him to communicate to people through his mind, “You need to get out of here, I can hold him off for a while, but you need to get at the very least close to Mantle before he comes after you. You remember your dual sword  technique, right?”

Fear strikes Akane and she can see Rory trembling as he hands her on of his swords, heavier and larger than her own. It almost felt like he was passing the torch to her. Why was this guy after her? Just some random  fifteen-year-old girl, why her? Akane can’t think straight, why is Rory so scared and how dangerous is this guy and why was this happening? It’s all to sudden. Akane slaps herself on the cheek and focuses on Rory’s face. His scared face said it all.

“Akane, this guy will come after you after he is through with me, go to Atlas academy, be strong and keep moving,” Rory passes the message to Akane along with the sword as he turns to face his opponent. 

“So, you’re going to fight me little Rory Ritza? So. Be. It,” the man named Blaine draws in closer. Now Akane can see him, one blue eye, one eye missing, a mountain of a man and that sword on his back, its designed in the same way hers were. His hair, it’s the same red as her and her brothers. 

“Go now Akane, keep moving and don’t you dare stop” Rory charges at the man who waits idly by for him. Blaine grabs his sword like its nothing and throws Rory into the snow. He stands on Rory taunting him with his own sword. 

“Some huntsman you are, your father would be so ashamed.” Blaine yawns. 

“Akane what did I say? Go n-”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Blaine now grabs Rory by the hair and pulls him upholding him in the air with one arm, “She should stay and watch the show, it will just make everything easier for me.”

“No” Rory says under his breath.

“No? And what are you going to do ab-” Blaine drops both Rory and his sword as Rory picks it up. Akane is stunned. It’s almost like someone just blasted music at full volume into Blaine’s ear. 

Rory turns. “Akane, I can’t keep this up, you have got to leave now,” Akane suddenly turned and ran almost robotically to see what she came to see at last. Grimm. They looked like they were a pack of Sabers coming closer. Creatures of fear, coming for her. 

“Just keep moving,” Rory voice echoed through her head as she ran towards the Grimm, leaving her brother and the mountain named Blaine alone.

Akane rushed towards the pack, both swords in hand and ready. She throws her own blue sword at the leader of the pack. The spinning made the ice dust infused within the sword pulse. It almost looked like a huge blue ninja star. Unfortunately, the blade overshoots her target, missing the leader. As it hit the snow behind, the sword froze everything around it, including the two Grimm beside it, and it burst making them return into the sky in black dust. 

‘Shit’ Akane thought, she grabbed her brother's sword with both hands as the wind behind her pushed her down the hill of snow she was rushing down. The pack of Sabers finally clash with the girl in red, as she in one slice cuts down one of them and using the button on the sword, burns the rest to a crisp in a gulf of fire. 

The snow that once was next to Akane was now water. The black dust that was once the Grimm flow upward and the white snow counters it, and after a few moments, washes it out completely. Akane turns to see more Grimm in her genral direction. The first few were easy. She tightens her bandana, picks up her swords and waits. 

Now being sure of herself, she pulls her shorter sword in front of her while the larger flaming sword she held behind her. She pressed the buttons that allows the dust to flow through each of them, ready to dance with the devils again. The light from each sword made her glisten in the night, one girl versus the world. 

The Grimm jump towards her as she dashes forward cutting them twice for good measure in a flash of red and blue, making sure to remember the things Rory taught her. She keeps going, rushing through the lot, all she could think about was moving forward. And that's when she heard an  ear-piercing scream.

“Rory?” she screamed as she turned back once again, she started racing back to help her brother when she got pounced on by a saber she missed. She got pinned to the snow dropping both swords. 

Akane’s aura protecting her flickered red as the creature jumps on her. She looks up at her blue sword that is just out of reach. The Saber claws at Akane’s eye all the way down to her collarbone, drawing blood. Screaming in pain, she looks up at the blue sword again and a flash of red. Akane is now where the blue sword was. 

“Did I just-” Akane says to herself clutching her left eye in pain. The pain didn’t seem to have come from the wound, it felt like her eye was on fire. She rubs her eyes and looks at the saber, now clawing at the blue sword. Akane looks to her right to find her brother’s sword. She rushes towards it, picks it up and slashes the Grimm in front of her, and after not being satisfied, she does it again, and again, and again...

It was silent. Not a single thing could be heard. Akane trembles, her sword falling out of her hand. She couldn’t believe what she has just done, let alone that it made her feel better. 

“Rory, I know you wanted to protect people, but this? Why?” she clutches her eye and sees the blood all over her hand. She bends down, picks up both swords and moves closer towards Mantle.

“Just Keep moving” she says to herself, “Just. Keep. Moving.”

~

Akane wakes up, pain rushes to her head. She looks around and  everything is very blurry at first glance. Where was she, did that Blaine guy get her? Is Rory okay, did he come get her? What is this place?

“Whoa, whoa, there hot stuff you really shouldn’t be moving around too much,” an almost heavenly voice says. Akane turns to see a girl with green and purple hair.

“ Wh -who are you?” Akane mumbles.

“Oh sorry! Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Leaf! Easy to remember, the thing that falls off of trees. And what's your name?

“Akane. Akane Ritza”

“Ooh, we’re doing surnames too? Okay Akane Ritza, I’m Leaf Midori, nice to meet ya!”

“You too, now umm, do you mind telling me where we are?”

“Oh, shit yeah, my bad you must be very confused right now. Let me explain.” Leaf says as if ready to tell her life story.

“So basically, my sister and I were out looking for some Grimm near the outskirts of Mantle because we are training to become huntresses, right? So, when we got out there, we noticed a blue beam of light and followed it and we stumbled upon you, you were in rough shape so we called dad and got you back up here to our home, I’m sorry to say that sword is  uhh ..” Leaf stops and pulls out the fragments of her short sword. 

“Okay, but where’s Rory?” 

“Who?”

“My brother was out there with me, please tell me he’s okay”

Leaf’s face dropped and Akane just knew what she was about to say, “There was no one else out there, as soon as I saw you, I sent Lav out to look for anyone else, but there was a huge pack of Grimm that we couldn’t deal with ourselves, I’m sorry Akane.”

Rory’s last words echoed inside Akane’s head. The pain in her head was a nightmare. This whole situation was a nightmare. Where was she to go now? Rory would always sneak her into Atlas Academy to sleep. She slowly realized how alone she was and she started crying as painful as that was. 

Leaf noticed “You...don’t have anywhere to go do you?”

“N-No, I was going to take the exam to go to Atlas Academy to become a huntress but...”

“So why don’t you? I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind taking you in if they understood what  kinda situation  you're in, hell I basically took you in like a stray puppy.”

Akane smiles a bit and wipes her tears from her eyes, wincing in pain as she did so, “Thank you, Leaf.”

“Oh, don’t mention it, you look about the same age as me so it's only  gunna be like 2 years before we live in the academy dorms, if  ya make it,” Leaf winks. 

“R-right, okay, so now what,” Akane asks.

“Well, I’m going out to go train, after the stunt you pulled, it looks like I have some catching up to do! Maybe once you’ve healed you wanted to join me?” Leaf’s eyes widen. 

Akane didn’t even need to think about the answer to that, she sits up closes her eyes, turns to Leaf.

“Or we can start now.” 

Leaf giggles, “I like you twin tails, but maybe in the morning, you aren't in the greatest shape, you need rest. I know I would if I was as banged up as you right now.”

Akane’s fire inside her stopped almost instantly as the pain shot throughout her body, “Ahh, I don’t remember getting hit this hard.”

“You have got to be one of the craziest people alive. I like it. Can’t wait to start training together Akane,” Leaf gets up from the chair she’s been sitting in and stretches out, “See  ya in the morning, sorry in advance about my family, it sucks for you that we found you out there, but on the plus side, you can be my number two for the time being! Goodnight!”

Akane smiles at her before sinking into bed.

“Just keep moving,” she says before passing out.

**END OF CHAPTER AKANE**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter Akane! If you enjoyed this in any way, shape or form, the next chapter; Chapter Rosa, will be out April 24th 2021!


End file.
